When You Are Born, Dilly Dilly
by hopelessfifty
Summary: Ella and Kit find out Ella is expecting their first child. From initial conception to birth so this will be a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Awaking to a tapping sound, Kit was brought out of his peaceful slumber immediately checking that his queen hadn't suffered the same fate as himself. Kit slowly rose from their shared bed, sunlight attempting to shine through the drawn curtains of the royal chambers. The tapping sound echoed through the room once again, this time louder than before. Crossing the room to the doorway Kit smoothed his robe over his shoulders before opening it slightly only to find his newly appointed Grand Duke, Leonardo.

"Sorry to wake you, your majesty. But it is nearly noon and there are some matters I need to talk to you about" Leonardo muttered quietly aware that the queen may still be asleep.

"No need to apologize, Leonardo, have my servants meet me in the bath chambers to dress and bathe as I do not want to wake Ella just yet." Kit sent off Leonardo and promptly walking to the bathroom chambers, lost in his own mindless thoughts of the night before… Ella's milky skin beneath his lips, her swollen lips from a passionate night of tender kisses and lovemaking. And to think just over 5 months ago they married, it was like it was yesterday. The lack of self-control he had around Ella while in their private chambers was unhealthy.

"Sire? Will these robes please you?" Kit was brought out of his thoughts by Will, a servant he had known since his teen years.

"Hm? Yes, those will do Will… Thank you"

Will retreats and returns with a hot bucket of water, pouring it into the bath. "Your bath is ready sire, please ring shall you require anything else." Kit nodded before discarding his night robes into a basket and sinking into the tub for a quick wash. His thoughts overcome by his golden-haired, earthy eyed maiden he loved unconditionally.

Being clothed and ready for the day Kit returned to the royal chambers to find Ella still fast asleep, he will allow her to sleep a little longer before Prudence wakes her for her royal lessons. Brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face, Kit presses a soft kiss to his queen's cheek before leaving to attend whatever business Leonardo has for him to attend too.

* * *

"Your majesty?"

"Your majesty?"

Ella heard the sound of Prudence's voice waking her from a dreamless slumber. Sighing, Ella sat up stretching before opening her eyes to a very distressed Prudence, tapping her foot at the side of the bed.

"Good morning your majesty! You were going to be late for lessons if I didn't wake you now."

"Do I have to attend lessons today? What are we learning? What colour white is best?" Ella giggled before rising,

"Well, what are you to do when Kit is away and you have to host other nobles? Dorothy! Brielle! Come now."

Dorothy and Brielle, Ella's queens' maids rushed in opening the curtains, carrying in towels and hot water for Ella's wash.

"Where is Kit?" Ella asked, slightly remembering the press of his lips to her cheek an hour or so earlier.

"His majesty is attending to matters with the Grand Duke in the study, my lady" Dorothy piped in.

Ella stepped behind the folding screen, shrugging off her robes and stepping into the tub that was prepared for her, lightly singing a song "lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you shall be King" Stepping out, Ella is immediately wrapped in a towel.

"Will this dress suit you today, your majesty?" Brielle stepped forward holding a pale blue gown, simple but embroidered with floral patterns from the breast to the hem. The seamstress outdid herself this time… it reminded Ella of her dress she wore when she lived with her stepfamily, grated this gown was much more beautiful and put together than her tattered one, after all its all she had to wear.

"Oh, it's simply wonderful, Brielle. I really must have the seamstress teach me to sew like this, then I can assist her in making these beautiful gowns for me…" Ella stepped into her slip, and the gown and allowed Dorothy to button her up. Dismissing the queen's maids, Ella stepped to her vanity and braided her hair, she was in a wonderful mood today and she was sure anyone could tell, she was glowing — but that could just be from the wonderful evening with her Kit, she has surprised him by making dinner for the two of them, choosing not to dine with other Nobles that day, though the kitchen staff even after these 5 months are still surprised to see Ella in the kitchen and wearing an apron, but they know better than to fuss. It has been a stressful day for them both and a nice dinner to unwind and a dash of wine is just what they needed. Kit had gotten news of a rebellion against the crown in a village opposite to the sea, the nobleman that owned the land was unhappy with the decision to have his request to build another grand hall in his palace. After dinner, Kit continued to show Ella his appreciation, and love for her in as many ways possible. A blush raised to Ella's cheeks as she thought about the previous nights' activities.

The day passed slowly, Ella had not seen Kit all day and was being pulled around by Prudence and her instructor to learn where to seat specific Nobels of their kingdom during meals and how if she placed one Nobel with the other they would just argue for a fortnight. While she didn't understand why everyone couldn't put their differences aside and be kind to one another she understood that if she were to impress the Noblemen and women, she couldn't act like a commoner. When it was time to retire for the evening she almost ran out of the study in the Queen's wing and had a half sense to kick off her shoes and run to the secret garden. She found herself outside of Kit's study, wanting to see if he too could retire for the evening.

She knocked softly, before entering the room slowly to find Kit reading a stack of papers almost taller than himself. He looked up from the paper and smiled.

"I wondered when you would come to rescue me for the evening, all this stuff regarding the village of Alcester makes me want to abdicate," Kit laughed standing from his seat "tell me about your day, my darling. I am positive it was better than mine."

Stepping into Kit's outreached arms, Ella giggled "My Kit, I had my lessons were about how stuck up some nobles are that they cannot be seated with one another, and so on and so forth," Ella sighed "I wish I could seat people wherever they wanted to sit!"

Kit laughed, hugging Ella tighter and kissing her cheek "My darling if it were that easy, anyone could be Queen, I know it's hard to grasp trust me, I had to learn when I was fifteen. But I know how strong and resilient my Queen is, therefore I know you can do it."

"You are such a charmer, my Kit. But at least they attempt to listen to my suggestions and debate it with me, I would go mad if they didn't even allow me that. Oh and Prudence has stopped complaining when I go into the kitchen, I think she knows I will never stop."

"I have to say the meals you make are sometimes better than the chef's but don't tell him that, but speaking of which, my darling…Should we ring for dinner? You must be famished, I know I am." Kit sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I could eat, is there something else on your mind my Kit?" Ella cups his face, it troubled her to see her love in so much stress over this village fiasco

"I am afraid I will have to leave tomorrow, the King's Guard and I are venturing to Alcester to attempt and make peace, Leonardo and I both agree that this needs to end and the fear of God needs to be put into the Count." Kit sighs, taking Ella's hand in his. "I hate to leave you darling, especially just five weeks after the wedding, but I am afraid I must… I would bring you if it was safe but that I cannot guarantee based on the Count's most recent letter to me."

"Your kingdom needs you Kit, you don't need to apologize for looking out for your people and ensuring peace is kept— I will be here waiting when you come back to me and maybe we will be able to celebrate the continuation of peace throughout our land, my Kit." Once again Ella's words touched Kit in ways he hadn't even known to be possible, she spoke with such knowledge and poise for being thrown into this life. He was in awe of her. "How long will you need to be there for?" Ella asked as they walked down the hall to the dining room.

"I am not sure, it takes a few days to get there as it is past the shores of Barnstaple. I would guess at the very least eight days — but I shouldn't be more than a fortnight returning to you my darling. I only hope the Count takes our presence humbly and doesn't make a big fret of it."

Ella nodded, Kit pulling out a chair for her at the table and pushing her in. As much as she hated that he has to be gone for that long but she felt confident enough from her lessons that she would be able to manage things, with the help of the staff. While dinner was served the King and Queen shared no words, wanting to make the most of their last evening together for a while but not knowing what to say, this was unlike them. Finally Kit broke the silence,

"Would you like to go for a walk to the secret garden with me after our meal, sweetheart?" Kit reached across the table and took Ella's hand in his.

"I would love to, my Kit. After all, it is a special place for us both and I think it would be a pleasant way to spend our last night together for a while"

After their dinner plates were cleared, Kit and Ella strolled through the halls of the grand palace towards the exit. This palace was truly remarkable, Ella didn't think she would ever get used to it or be able to find her way around completely for a while, maybe that's what she would do on the days she didn't have lessons, she could ask one of the chambermaids to give her a tour around the whole place or maybe if she was lucky Prudence would tolerate showing her around more in-depth, as she really had only had a tour of the Queen's Wing. She hated that it was mostly empty rooms in that wing, minus the library and study where she spent most of her time when Kit was attending important matters but the Queen's chambers were never used as she slept with Kit in the Royal Chambers. A chill shot down her spine thinking of how it could have been in previous marriages of the royal family, the Queen only in the King's chambers for consummation and for the production of an heir, no love and no happiness. She was glad her and Kit were able to marry for love, which only made her that much more thankful for him to be guiding her to the gardens right now.

"After you, my darling Ella" Kit stepped back holding the gate door open for her, the flowers were starting to bloom again now that the snow had melted and it was spring again, she couldn't wait until the bluebirds and the rabbits were back in the garden, as they stayed warm in the greenhouse during the winter.

Ella wondered to the swing and sat gracefully as Kit lightly pushed her, their silence was almost tangible, Ella wondered if it bugged Kit as much as her, which was confirmed by him stopping the swing and kneeling to take her hand,

"Why so quiet my queen? Is everything okay? I know it's not going to be easy but I will write to you as often as I can… Just please know that this is not easy for me either."

"Everything is fine, I know you have to attend to our kingdom and it makes me happy that you are such a devoted and caring King, my Kit. It is more about my own personal worries that are causing my silence… what if I mess something up while you are gone? The nobles are just starting to get used to my presence and accept me if I make a mistake that could change."

Kit smiled running his free hand through strands of Ella's golden hair, his beautiful, smart, caring wife had so little faith in herself, so little confidence that she could be a ruler. Kit blamed her stepfamily, they're months of abuse and unkind words had broken Ella down so much and there was nothing he could do to heal those wounds accept reassure her, and show her the care that she never had. "My love, if I didn't think you could handle the palace while I was gone I would have made arrangements with Prudence to take care of everything, but I know that you rule with dignity and fairness, that every noble should take a few lessons from you. You know how I know you are a great Queen already?"

"How?"

"Because you are so hard on yourself, my darling. Any good ruler is. Now let's stop the worrying and spend our last night together how we want to" Kit squeezed her hand.

"You're right, let's" Ella smiled, now feeling reassured and a weight lifted from her shoulders, "would you like to share a dance with me in our secret garden, my Kit?"

Kit bowed to his Queen as she stood up from the swing "it would be my honour, my Queen. What song will you be singing tonight?" Kit smiled, butterflies rising in his stomach. He loved when Ella sang to him, her voice could put the bluebirds to shame.

Ella smiled and started to softly sing as she and Kit swayed through the grass, around the flower beds "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you are fast asleep. In dreams, you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep" Ella rested her head against Kits chest as they danced, continuing the song "Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true…" Ella looked up at her Kit cupping his face softly and smiling, "I love you, my Kit."

"I love you too my darling," Leaning down Kit pressed his lips to Ella's forehead and then to her cheek and to her neck just below her ear, "We should be getting in, the sun is starting to set." Kit mumbled but hesitant to let her go, he could dance with Ella in the secret garden for hours and never tire.

Once they returned to the palace, Kit and Ella turned in for the evening to their chambers. Kit did not care if Leonardo had more stuff to go over or if the chambermaids were asking what he wanted to wear while he was away, all he wanted was to be selfish and spend time with his Ella. He watched as Ella drew the curtains, lit the candles and retired behind the folding screen, he could only see her silhouette through it, Kit felt the familiar tingle throughout his body as he watched her— it was intoxicating and she wasn't even in front of him. She returned with a satin evening dress, exquisitely sewed with lace below her breasts and at the hem of the gown.

"Even in evening robes you never cease to amaze me, Ella, you are the best beautiful maiden I have ever laid eyes on, I doubt that will ever change," Kit discarding his shirt and jacket into the washing basket wrapped his arms around Ella, kissing her rosy lips, travelling to her cheek, and then her neck. Pulling Ellas flush against him, pleasure started consuming him, his want for his Queen causing him to tingle below the belt,

"Oh, Kit!" Ella moaned softly, as he continued kissing her neck, working on giving her a love mark. His hands rubbing up and down her sides, feeling every curve as if he was exploring her body for the first time again, only now he has less restraint then before when it came to giving in to his desires when they were together, especially in their private chambers. When Kit stopped sucking at Ella's neck, one he knew Prudence would get upset at him for but he didn't care, the contrast of her milky skin to the rosy red mark from his assault was beautiful to him.

"I want to worship you, Ella" Kit murmured as he peppered kisses on her collarbone and back up her neck, "Do you want that?"

"Yes, my Kit. More than anything. Please take me to our bed." Kit quickly swept Ella off her feet causing her to squeal and giggle "Kit! The guards in the hall will hear us!" Ella continued to giggle but couldn't help but noticed the feeling of wetness pooling between her thighs. She wanted her husband, her king, her saviour more than ever. Kit set Ella down on the bed and lowered himself to the top of her foot, kissing all the way up her leg to just below her naval causing Ella's breathing to quicken and her body to squirm, continuing his path Kit pushed up Ellas evening gown inch by inch, trailing with kisses until it was over her head and discarded to the floor. Kit stood up, undoing his trousers that were way too tight to continue to hold his desire for her. Taking a moment, he admired his Ella— the way her golden hair fawned out on the bed linens, her dark brown eyes filled with love, and desire for him, her rosy lips and milky pure skin that he loved kissing and touching because it was so soft, Kit took all of her in, exploring her body like it was the first time, all the way down to the fluff of golden hair between her legs. His hands on her hips, he slips over the top of her only taking a moment to suckle on her erect breasts.

"Kit…" Ella breathlessly called to him, "Please…" his loving assault starting to become unbearable, she needed him and he needed her that's how it would always be.

Kit's hands continued to roam Ella's body before sliding to the sensitive spot between her legs causing her to gasp, which only made Kit want to do it more. Every sound and broken moan that left her lips was fuel to his fire, his manhood hard, heavy and ready. He could tell by the sliver through Ella's body that he had found it, the spot that made her shake and cry out his name… Kit put gentle pressure and began to rub.

Ella's hands reached and wound into Kit's hair, pulling him down to kiss her, pleasure consuming her she could no longer control the moans escaping her lips as her body and legs began to shake but before her body could find it's release Kit stopped and buried his manhood into her,

"Uh— Ella" Kit moaned, he could feel all of her desire and how easy it was for him to find a smooth rocking motion. Kit could barely see clearly he was too focused on pleasuring his Queen and finding his own release, Kits hand behind Ella's neck as he kissed her swollen lips and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh Ella, I love you so much, you are so dear to me…" Kit whispered to his wife, he felt Ella's hands move to his face and cup it causing him to look into her eyes, bright and early brown.

"I love you too, my Kit," Ella breathed feeling Kits movements become faster and more irregular "I am yours always." She moaned, raising her hips to meet his.

"Ella…" A strangled moan left Kits' lips as his desire overtook him, pushing him over the edge "Oh—" Kit breathed as he found his release and Ella found her's at the same time.

As their sweaty, tangled bodies escaped from each other the aftermath was clear, Ella's rosy flushed cheeks and unruly hair. Kits swollen lips and the wrinkled bedsheets below them.

"Come here," Kit summoned Ella into his arms "My sweet darling Queen" Kit kissed Ella's forehead as Ella hummed softly, tracing the patch of hair on Kit's chest.

"You make it hard to leave tomorrow" Kit laughed.

"I know, but our kingdom needs you—" Ella yawned, her eyelids getting heavier.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any easier to leave you… Will you be okay with Prudence? You must write to me to so I know how you are doing, darling…" There was no response from Ella.

"Ella?"

Kit looked down to find his Queen fast asleep cuddled into his side. Smiling he stroked her hair softly "Goodnight, my love" Kit whispered before allowing himself to fall into slumber as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: So Chapter 2 is here! Lots of fluff in this one and not too much happening yet as I am trying to make this a realistic as possible. I am going off my knowledge from my nursing studies on the timing of everything but if there is a mistake that you notice in this chapter or in chapters to come please leave a review! I am so thankful for everyone that has read so far! Please continue to leave reviews and kudos! I love reading them.**_

* * *

The morning sun came all too quickly for the King, he awoke to find himself wrapped around his Queen like an ivy vine, Ella still fast asleep. Kit was selfish this morning wanting to wake Ella up instead of letting her sleep longer as he knew the Grand Duke would be in pestering him shortly to get on the path to Alcester in good time, and he wanted to have breakfast with Ella before their goodbyes. Softly, he started to stroke her hair attempting to coax her from her slumber.

"My darling," Kit whispered in her ear, "it's time to wake up, I have to be getting on the road soon…" A small groan came from Ella's lips this time as she reached out for Kit, giving in to her Kit gave his hand, tracing circles on her hand and then up her arm. After more coaxing Ella's eyelashes fluttered as she stretched and opened her eyes looking up at her Kit, his hair was unruly and he was shirtless.

"It's morning already?" Ella frowned glancing at the curtains that hid all but a single ray of sun from their room.

"Yes, my love. It is morning and I need to be getting ready. Will you join me for breakfast before I depart?"

"Of course I will, you call for your bath and robes now and I will wait, Leonardo is probably already packed and Prudence already stressed about your departure" Ella laughed at their tardiness, everyone else was up hours ago and here they are refusing to leave the warm quilts of their bed.

Kit places a soft kiss to her forehead and then her lips before rising and ringing the bell for service and walking into the bath chambers. As soon as Kit walked into the bath chambers he was met by Will holding a bucket of hot water and a large pile of clothing, Kit reminded himself to look into hiring another King's servant when he returns so some of the stress can be lifted from Will.

"Good morning, your majesty." Will greets Kit with a smile as he places the clothes by the folding screen and pours the hot water into the tub.

"Good morning, Will. Have you seen the Grand Duke this morning? How are things coming along in preparation for the trip?"

"Last I time saw the Grand Duke was at seven-thirty, your majesty. He was directing some of the other servants to load the carriages and feed the horses."

"Somehow I knew he was going to be ten steps ahead of me," Kit laughed, stepping into his bath. "Very well, Will. You are dismissed"

"Yes, your majesty. The robes I laid out for you are comfortable as you will be on the road for some time." Will bowed before leaving the chambers. Kit continued to wash before leaving the water once the heat left it. The robes he dressed in were very comfortable and he was thankful Will was such a good servant, he understood exactly what he liked and what his preferences were. He hoped Ella had the same positive experiences when it came to her chambermaids.

Once dressed Kit walked back into the room where Ella was, she had now risen and opened the curtains, humming softly to herself as she did. Kit walked up and wrapped his arms around his Queen, causing her to jump before relaxing into him. She looked up at him and even though her hair was in a messy bun tied with some old ribbon, her beauty was something of the Gods.

"You look very Kingly, my Kit. But there is one thing you need to fix first…" Ella trailed off, turning to face Kit she reached up and adjusted an unruly strand of hair, "There, that's better." Ella smiled, kissing Kit's cheek. "Now, I am afraid it is my turn to bathe and dress if we wish to have breakfast together."

"I suppose that means I have to let you go, doesn't it?" Kit grins, twirling his wife around before kissing her lips.

"I will see you shortly," Ella mumbled into the kiss before turning away to the chambers herself and out of Kit's sight. Sighing, Kit walked out of the room on a search for the Grand Duke, finding him in the great hall still directing servants and looking at various papers.

"Leonardo! How are things moving along?" Kit asks, walking down the stairs. Leonardo immediately turns to him,

"It's about time you woke up and joined us, your majesty! I was about to send the mortician up there," Leonardo jokes before showing Kit the map in his hands "Once we leave this is the path we will follow, by the guards calculations we should arrive in Alcester in three days, which allows for us to retire as soon as the sun sets and continue as soon as dawn comes, along with small breaks for the horses midway through the travel days." Leonardo explains.

"It looks good to me, whatever you think is the path of least resistance Leonardo. When shall we depart? I am wishing to have breakfast with Lady Ella before,"

"In about an hour we should be on our way, Sire. If you wish to dine with the Queen before we leave I suggest doing so promptly."

"Is there anything else I need to attend to before we leave, Leonardo? Or may I go for a morning walk?"

"Nothing else as of yet, Sire. You may go, I will let the Queen's maids know where she can find you." Leonardo turns on his heel and leaves as Kit strolls out to the terrace for some sunlight and fresh air. Walking around the palace grounds he takes in the vibrant shrubs and blooming flowers. It could be a while before the issues with Alcester were resolved and he knew he wouldn't be able to return until a common ground was met or a new Count was given the land, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. While the Count of Alcester was very patient and level-headed when his father was King it had seemed that since his passing he was more on edge, less cooperative. Likely because Kit was young, younger than the Count himself— reaching the age of forty this year while Kit was only turning twenty-five. Maybe the Count believes that Kit is to be pushed around, demanding expansions to his current home was on the list of many things he submitted to the crown for approval, expecting to take more of his people's earnings and then some from the crown to fund it. Of course, Kit couldn't approve something like that, something that would hurt the commoners of his kingdom and most definitely change the way they viewed him as a ruler.

Lost in his own thoughts Kit didn't even realize Ella was approaching him until he could hear the click of her heels on the cobblestone, she looked radiant, dressed in a blush pink gown embroidered with lace and gold, her hair pinned up in some sort of braid. Kit smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"My Queen, you are a vision as always. Shall we go have breakfast?" Looking up at the clock tower by the gates of the palace Kit sighed, "We only have half an hour before I must depart."

"Yes, let's." Ella and Kit walked side by side conversing as they strolled back to the palace, simply enjoying their time together.

Though Kit had said he would be no longer than a fortnight, Ella was not obtuse— she knew that it could be longer if there was no common ground established in good time. She hoped it would only be eight days she had a feeling the Count was going to be a hard stone to turn. She had not met him but he seemed like a typical noble, wanting his fingers in all the pies and to be bathed in riches. From what Kit had told her, Ella believed her stepmother and the count would make good acquaintance as they were both greedy and cruel.

Ella was thankful it was spring now and that it was a lovely day, Kit's travels should be smooth and it gave her something to do on her days off, she could sing with the bluebirds or attempt and bribe Prudence to allow her to garden or care for the animals in the stables. Most of all, she just wanted her Kit to return home safely no matter how long he was gone. Kit pulled out a chair for Ella on the balcony, where a fine spread of jams, boiled eggs and cured meats were waiting for them—the servants must have known Ella appreciated soaking in the sun while she could with her husband.

"Do you have everything for the road, my Kit? Plenty of food, and water? What about paper, ink and quills? Warm clothing and—" Kit chuckled interrupting Ella's ramble

"Yes, dearest. I have everything— you can trust the Grand Duke has been going since the break of dawn to ensure we have everything. You must not fret so much, my dear. I will write to you as often as I can." Grabbing Ella's hand Kit rubs circles with his thumb.

"I know— I just worry about you, it is a long trip and who knows what can happen." Ella half-smiles but her brows creased into a worry line

"I will be perfectly fine, my Queen. I have done this trip with my Father before his passing and trust me with him it was way worse," Kit laughed, "the man insisted on having his own thrown chair brought with us every time… the Counts and Countesses we visited probably thought we needed to be in an institution." Kit lifted Ella's hand, "I will be back before you know it, Ella" pressing a soft kiss of reassurance to the back of Ella's hand.

After they both finished breakfast, Ella walked with Kit to the front of the palace where the carriages, guards and the Grand Duke were waiting for him. Kit turned to Ella cupping her cheek, Ella wanted to hide the emotions that she was feeling but her body defied her as she hugged Kit tightly, Kit wrapped his arms around Ella tightly holding her close to him. Pulling back from each other Ella quickly tried to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks before Kit could see but it was too late, his thumb was against her cheek wiping at the tears.

"I'm sorry," Ella sniffles

"No need to apologize, my darling. But no more tears okay? Like I said I will be home before you know it." Kit kisses both of Ella's cheeks,

"I know, I don't know why I am crying… I know this is something that needs to be done and something that will strengthen our kingdom." Ella breathlessly laughs. "I should let you go, I think the Grand Duke would appreciate keeping on schedule." Ella smiles.

Kit wraps his arms around her again, taking in her scent and taking mental notes of what her body felt like in his arms. Grasping the back of her neck, Kit kisses his wife passionately, he will miss this. He will miss his Ella. Finally breaking apart, Kit rested his forehead against Ella's looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my sweet Ella."

"I love you too, my Kit. Have safe travels. Don't forget to write."

After a few more tender kisses the couple breaks apart and Kit walks down he stairs getting into the carriage, waving to his love.

Ella waved from the top of the steps as the carriage pulled out of the palace, it was going to be a long—hopefully— eight weeks.

* * *

The first two weeks since Kits departure had been busy for Ella, everyone coming to her to ask questions and the minor tasks she needed to complete in Kits place but it was mostly attending dinners and listening to the rambling nobles gossip about wealth and land, both of which Ella did not care about. These people were so shallow and all the same. It was the end of the second week that she got the first letter from Kit dated from six days after he left.

_My Darling Ella, _

_I arrived in Alcester three days ago, it is such a small, normally peaceful town. I know you would love it here once everything is sorted, their people are friendly and are proud of their village. I met with the Count and as expected our welcome was not warm, he is incapable of understanding why we denied his requests. _

_Anyways, It is tacky to talk business in letters as anyone could read them. I hope you are doing well and Prudence is not being too hard on you. I know you probably are hating the dinners with the nobles but just remember you need only request and you can eat in the dining room by yourself. I have sent you a surprise that I found in the market place here in Alcester. I can't send it to the kingdom just get but in a few days, I should get the go-ahead. _

_I miss you terribly, I wish you were here to keep me sane when dealing with all this business. I always love to hear your opinion on matters, it is often a breath of fresh air. I hope to hear from you soon._

_I love you._

_Your dearest Kit. _

Ella smiled, running her hand over the page feeling the indents from Kit's pen. She wondered what kind of surprise Kit could be sending her, even though he did not need to be sending her gifts when he was attending to his kingdom but she appreciated the gesture. Ella stood up from the table and rang for dinner, thankfully she did not have to dine with anyone else tonight. Shortly after she rang, Dorothy appeared in the doorway,

"What can I assist you with, my lady?"

"Hello Dorothy, I would like something to eat if that's alright" Ella smiled

"Oh, of course, your majesty. I shall have your dinner brought up to you shortly." Dorothy nodded before disappearing.

Ella stepped out onto the balcony from the common room, it was a cool spring evening but the light breeze felt heavenly on her face. She had been feeling warmer than usual recently… She was hoping she wasn't falling ill and getting a temperature but she didn't feel unwell, just warm. Her cheeks seemed to be indefinitely rosy these past few days. She looked out on her village from the balcony, the street lamps were lit and the streets relatively empty. A smell brought Ella out of her thoughts, it was strange— it smelt wonderful, like a vegetable soup with a sweet musky scent with it… Ella turned around to see her dinner tray being set down on the dining table.

"Thank you!" Ella called to the servant as he left the room.

Ella walked over to the tray and sat down, the heavy smell washing over her again but this time a wave of queasiness came with it, bringing her napkin up to her face she sank back into her chair… It was just split pea and ham soup with a roll, she had had this before and enjoyed it so why she was nauseous now didn't make sense. As it passed Ella, took a spoonful and tasted it, it was good, creamy and just as split pea soup should be. Half-way through the bowl, Ella reached over to the roll and split it open, nausea sweeping over her again as she smelled the freshness of the roll. Ignoring it, Ella continued to eat until every morsel was finished. She had never been a big eater but tonight the soup was just marvellous with the exception of the weird nausea. Ella brushed it off attributing nausea to the fact that she was probably just too warm.

Once she changed into her evening robes, Ella sat down and began writing to Kit but wishing he was sitting across from her.

_Dearest Kit, _

_The palace is quiet without you here. I have made it farther through my lessons as I have nothing better to do, Prudence seems pleased by that. You'll be pleased to know that I am eating alone tonight… I am glad though as it is much better than another dinner with the nobles. _

_Another gift? My Kit, you spoil me so… You should know I do not need all these grand things. All I ever need is you. _

_I hope everyone is treating you well over there, and I hope soon you are able to return home and share stories of the kingdom with me. I am interested to hear about what is taking place in Alcester and how we will move forward in the future. _

_I miss you more, and more every day. Remember above all else to be kind, my Kit. But I know you do not need reminding. _

_I love you _

_Your Darling Ella._

Setting her quill and ink back into the drawer she sealed the letter and gave it to a servant to be sent off by morning. Ella yawned, feeling more burnt out than usual. Maybe she would retire early tonight and rise early tomorrow. Walking down the hall to the royal chambers she ran into Dorothy again.

"Oh, Dorothy! I am turning in for the evening if something needs to be attended to please do not hesitate to wake me."

"Yes, your majesty."

Once she settled into bed, Ella placed pillows beside her to simulate Kit's presence, she had been doing this every night since he had been gone. Thoughts of her and Kit and their wedding filling her mind as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, all! Please leave reviews and kudos, next up Ella will find out what the surprise Kit got her is and a few other things will happen ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Everyone, Sorry for the longest wait ever but here is Chapter 3... More A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ella stood in the mirror as Dorothy laced her dress, it has been a long week since she heard from Kit but she had gotten word from Prudence that his gift that he sent from Alcester should be due to arrive today. Even though she wanted her gift to be Kit coming home, from word of mouth she heard that things had made little progress in Alcester indicating Kit wouldn't be returning for a while. Ella winced as Dorothy pulled her top laces tighter pulling the fabric of her dress flush against her chest, her breasts were painful the last few days— her menses must be coming soon, at least Kit was away so he did not have to abstain from her and witness her foul moods.

"Everything alright, your majesty?" Dorothy asked as she finished lacing Ella.

"Quite, Dorothy. Sorry I was caught up in my own thoughts." Ella smiled at the petite woman in the mirror.

"Well, you are all done with the dressing so please continue about your day, Your majesty." Dorothy nodded and left the room.

Ella did not really feel like doing much today, other than finding out what Kit had sent to her — she had been wondering about it all week! She was just waiting for one of the palace staff to come and alert her of its arrival, but till then Ella decided to make herself some breakfast in the meantime. Walking out of the royal chambers she began her path to the kitchen, greeting staff as she passed, and humming to herself softly. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining brightly, and the flowers were blooming. Once Ella made it to the kitchen she grabbed a free apron and went to work, the palace staff now used to her cooking a meal or two. It was going to be a light breakfast, Ella decided as she collected a preserve from the shelf, a couple of rolls from the basket, and a cup of tea but as she was about to leave with her tray she got wind of the most amazing smell steam through the kitchen, Ella turned to see Jacque— one of the cooks carrying a platter of sausages and setting it on the kitchen island. Not being able to stop herself she quickly walked to Jacque.

"Excuse me, Jacque!"

"Why your majesty, how may I help you this morning?"

"Could you spare one of your sausages for my breakfast? They just smell so amazing and—" Jacque laughed and opened the tray so Ella could grab one

.

"Of course your majesty, be careful they are hot!"

Ella quickly grabbed a sausage and placed it under her dome before thanking Jacque again and rushing off to the sitting area on the terrace. She looked down at her tray, so much for a light breakfast she giggled to herself, her plate was adorned with two rolls, strawberry preserve, the sausage, and various fruit. She did not realize she was this hungry but from the saliva pooling her mouth, her body was telling her otherwise.

After finishing every morsel on her plate, Ella walked out of the palace to enjoy the weather and get some fresh air. She looked up when she heard the familiar sound of the palace gates opening, they weren't expecting anyone but her gift from Kit today so that must be it! Hurriedly, Ella rushed to greet the carriage that no doubt held whatever mystery gift Kit sent her that she had been mulling over for a week. A palace guard opened the back of the carriage before lifting out a large box. Smiling, the guard stepped up and handed her the box that wiggled slightly when it was passed over.

"I think the King outdid himself this time, my lady" The guard bowed before continuing on his rounds.

Ella sat down on the palace steps and began to open the box when suddenly a big wet tongue licked her! Ella giggled and opened the box the rest of the way to reveal a small brown and white hound puppy. The puppy excitedly sniffed Ella, and the air around him before attempting to jump out of the box,

"Woah there little guy!" Ella settled the puppy and gave it a long scratch behind his ears before lifting him out of the box and cradling him in her arms. Ella looked down at the small puppy and her heart melted, cupping the puppy's jaw Ella stroked his head softly causing his tail to wag and his eyes to slowly relax shut. Ella retrieved a note that was at the bottom of the box, slightly crumpled from the puppy's exciting jumps.

_My Dearest Ella, _

_I hope he will keep you company while I am away, I think he will be a wonderful addition. _

_I love you. _

_Your Kit. _

Ella smiled as she folded the letter back up and tucked away into her dress, before standing with the puppy.

"What do you suppose we name you? You are very cute."

The puppy panted happily, looking up at Ella.

"I think you look like a Benson… Do you like that?"

The puppy's tail thumped against Ella's arm as he whined and barked loudly, Ella giggled at the puppy's excitement.

"I suppose Benson it is!" Ella announced, scratching behind his ear, "Why don't you come with me to the secret garden so you can run around and sit in the grass with me." Ella smiled and began walking to the garden, though she felt well enough today she was more fatigued than usual, it would be nice to sit and play with Benson for a while — and escape everything else. Ella sat on the soft grass of the garden while Benson frolicked around chasing butterflies and rolling around burning off some energy. She let the sun beam down on her providing her warmth while she rested her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and reached back trying to loosen the death grip of the laces of her dress, she must remember to ask Dorothy to bind her softer for the next week while she bleeds, it was unbearable to have sore breasts and be bound so tightly. Eventually, Benson came and laid beside Ella; panting.

"It looks you have run yourself to sleep, little one" Ella scratched behind the puppy's ears as she watched his eyes slowly droop shut.

Picking the sleeping pup up from the grass Ella's headed back to the castle feeling a bit more rested than before, by the sun it looked to be about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Ella walked through the hallways of the palace until she got to the royal chambers, softly she laid Benson on the bed, he could surly keep her company for a while up here before going to downstairs to bed later. Ella sighed, she was sore and uncomfortable in her clothing but knew she had to do some work with Prudence later in the day, it was something about writing royal invitations or something and ensuring poise when signing them. Why Ella couldn't send invitations to her own liking for the events that she plans was beyond her but surely Prudence wouldn't mind if she wore something a little more comfortable to this lesson.

Pulling the bell string, Ella summoned Dorothy to her chambers. Within just a few moments a knock echoed through the room causing Benson's ears to perk up sleepily.

"Come in Dorothy" Ella called from the window.

"Your majesty, how can I be of assistance to you?"

"I hope it's not too out of your way but could I have a hot bath and a change of clothes? This dress is uncomfortable, I would rather wear my Burgundy one in the closet."

"Of course your majesty, but the Burgundy dress does not have laces, only buttons. Are you okay with this for when you go to your lessons this evening?"

"Yes, while I love my lace-up dresses I feel like I am unable to breathe properly today" Ella giggled. She waited patiently and the palace staff filtered in and out with buckets of hot freshly boiled water and buckets of cool, filling the tub and testing the warmth each time. Dorothy poured the last bucket of hot water in with some lavender oil.

"Your majesty your bath is ready, shall I unlace you?" Ella nodded and stepped in front of Dorothy allowing her to unlace her. Relief washed over Ella as the tightness slowly disappeared but turned to a slow ache.

"Thank you, Dorothy, I will call if I need assistance with the buttons" Ella smiled as she stepped into the warm bath.

Sighing, she sunk down into the tub enjoying how her muscles relaxed and how to the warmth of the water soothed her swollen breasts. Ella rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes enjoying every moment of the soothing bath and the scent of the flowery lavender. Ella was curious why her breasts hurt more this time than before when she was about to menstruate but things have changed since her last menses, she was deflowered by her Kit on their wedding night… Maybe there was a change then, a fluctuation in hormones or something. Ella smoothed water up to her arms and ran her hands over her breasts, attempting to sooth them her hands moving down to her bloated stomach, she was expecting to start her menses within the next two days at this rate, Ella always found bloating was the last symptom to come before she bled. She was thankful that when her mother was alive, she told Ella all the things that happen to her body as she became a woman, things that when her mother was young she didn't know, and caused a lot of fear. Knowing her body gave Ella peace of mind like there was something she knew better than anything other than Kit… or so she thought.

* * *

_**I know it is pretty short but I am hoping to update again this week! I have been very busy as I just moved and started a new job so I haven't even had a moment to sit down and get in the creative space till now. I didn't want to divulge too far with this chapter as the next I want to be way juicier! I hope you enjoyed, always feel free to leave reviews I love reading them **_

_**XO**_

_**-HopelessFifty**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ella missed Kit. The palace seemed to be impossibly quiet today, the staff were spending time with their families since Ella gave them a day off. It was just her and Benson and some of the King's guards around today. Ella felt queasy today, and what seemed to be every other day for the past two weeks, she had such a short menses this month… it was light and barely lasted even 3 days. She had been a little more on edge emotionally and stressed since Kit left, so that was probably affecting her body more than she thought. Kit had been sending less and less letters the more caught up with Alcester business he got, Ella had been getting brief updates from eavesdropping on the King's Guard when they were eating dinner. Those men liked to gossip even more than some Countesses.

Ella settled down on the sofa in the Queen's wing to read a book, if there is nothing for her to physically take care of today then she may as well enrich her mind, she dusted off a book about two star crossed lovers, in a tale of love and loss. The amount these finely printed books must have cost make her mind spin, they were in mint condition. The books her father would bring home from his travels occasionally were tattered and the pages were stained and some torn, the ink slightly smudged from a printing press that had not been aligned in a decade. As she flipped through the pages, Ella subconsciously rested her hand on her lower abdomen for comfort. Time passed slowly, but Ella made it through half the book before deciding to go out and look for a morsel for dinner, she felt famished even for not doing anything, Benson greeted Ella at the base of the stairs looking for a treat or a belly rub, he continued to follow Ella to the kitchen as she gathered some ingredients for a hearty soup.

The rest of the evening and night was a blur, Ella went to sleep peacefully clinging to the pillow she wished was Kit but was woken suddenly with the uncomfortable feeling of nausea, she rushed to the chamber pot coughing, and dry heaving followed by vomit. Was it something she ate? Maybe the soup she made was off. Dorothy knocked and entered the chamber, obviously being able to hear Ella from outside where she normally sat and folded linens.

"Your majesty are you okay?" Dorothy placed a comforting hand on Ella's back as the last of the dry heaves came to a stop.

"I think I am okay, I don't know what came over me… My dinner must have been off last night."

"But you haven't had anything to eat this morning, your Majesty? Is your stomach hurting or cramping?"

"Nothing this morning and no" Ella replied before another wave of nausea overtook her.

"Peculiar, let me call in the doctor to examine you, just to make sure it is food poisoning…" Dorothy trailed off and quickly left the room. What was so peculiar about having some sickness after an off meal? Even though Ella smelt all the ingredients she put in and they seemed fresh and the soup tasted very good. Ella wiped her mouth and rinsed her mouth out with water she kept at her bedside. Sighing, Ella pulled her hair to the side and braided it now feeling much better than she had just a few moments prior.

Dorothy returned with the doctor and Prudence in tow. All rushing to Ella's side ensuring she was alright now.

"Hello your majesty, Dorothy asked me to come check up on you. You had some nausea this morning yes?" The doctor knelt in front of Ella.

"Yes, I woke up and felt so nauseous and threw up. I think it was the soup I made last evening for dinner."

"Well, your majesty from my experience in this palace food is never left here long enough for the rot to get to it and if you cooked the soup with heat it should have killed any bacteria that could have made you ill… Did you use any meat in this stew?"

"No, um, it was a vegetable-based stew with just some stock broth in it."

"I see, and if I may ask your majesty, for strictly medical assessment purposes, when was your last menses?"

"Oh, about two weeks ago but it was very short and light. Only lasted three days but I have been stressed since the King has been away."

"Very well, your majesty. I am going to get the midwife to assess you just in case of pregnancy."

Pregnancy?! Could it be? Ella hadn't even considered that was a possibility, yes Kit and her were trying but it usually took months to conceive for some, her symptoms since Kit left made sense, the mood swings, painful breasts, nausea, insatiable hunger, and sleepiness. Ella shook her head, she must not get her hopes up until the midwife can be here, she is the only one that can say for sure. Ella tapped her foot impatiently, the palace did have a trusted midwife that lived on the grounds for all staff of the palace but mainly to service the King and Queen. But, she could be in the village or visiting family as her services haven't been needed until now. Ella seen the midwife once before right after her and Kit got married, it was customary for the Queen to have an assessment done to ensure she was fit to produce an heir, Ella had a clean bill of health then.

After what felt like an eternity the midwife entered the room and smiled fondly at Ella, she was dressed in her white dress and white shoes and carried her kit with her.

"Your majesty, Ella, it is so good to see you again,"

"You as well, Rosemary" Ella smiled as the petite woman walked over

Ellas heart was racing, she hoped she looked calm and collected in front of the staff but somehow she knew they could see the rapid rising and falling of her chest and flushed cheeks. Rosemary opened her bag and took out a strange instrument that looked sort of like a horn of sorts, narrow at the top but wide at the base.

"I am going to preform an exam on you your majesty, are you okay with both these ladies being here?" Nodding towards Dorothy and Prudence

"I'm sorry but I think this is something I need to do with just you here." Ella tucked her hair behind her ear glancing at Dorothy and Prudence who muttered a simple "Of course your majesty" and stepped out of the room. Rosemary grasped Ella's hand softly,

"Breathe Ella, my dear. We will find out soon enough." Rosemary had always called Ella by her first name and Ella appreciated that, especially now.

Rosemary helped Ella to draw up her dress exposing her undergarments and abdomen. "Lean back, my dear" Ella obeyed and leaned back on her elbows on the bed as Rosemary pressed the horn-like instrument to the base of Ella's abdomen and pressed her ear to the other end listening intensely and then moving the instrument to another part of her abdomen. "I am looking for a heartbeat dear but you may not be far along enough for there to be one yet… I have a few other tricks up my sleeve to tell though. Not to mention you are glowing so brightly, Ella." After attempting to find a heartbeat for what seemed like a fortnight, Rosemary tutted. "It doesn't appear there is a heartbeat yet but we will see for sure if you are pregnant after I examine you. Are you ready?" Ella nodded faster than she ever has in her life. She wanted to know if she was carrying Kit's child, she was trembling in fear, and happiness. Rosemary pulled Ella's undergarments down, "Have you been having any symptoms?"

"Yes, I have had very tender breasts, nausea, increased hunger and I have been much more tired recently"

Rosemary nods as she takes out another instrument from her bag, "I can see that Chadwicks sign is present, which is a good indicator as blood flow is increased to this area when you are trying to build a life," Rosemary smiles "I am going to check your cervix just in case but I am almost certain!" Using another sterilized instrument, Rosemary parted Ella who shifted inn discomfort feeling herself exposed and open. After a few moments Rosemary withdraws and stands, helping Ella slip on her undergarments again. Ella looks up at her, hopeful.

"Well Ella, your cervix is high and soft. Not to mention Chadwick's sign, and your symptoms. I am confident saying congratulations Ella, I would say you are 6-7 weeks along."

Ella felt tears start to run down her rosy cheeks, she was with Kits child! Something she had been thinking about since they started to try, a beautiful A baby the perfect mix of Kit and herself growing in her womb. Without thinking she stands and pulls Rosemary into a hug who graciously returns it. Ella steps back and rubs a soft hand over her abdomen, she hoped she would show soon but not before she could tell Kit, how was she going to tell Kit?! More than ever she wanted him home from Alcester now, she will have to write to him but she despised the thought of telling him through a letter.

Ella opens the door and Dorothy and Prudence rush in awaiting the news and Rosemary packs up.

Ella smiles at both of them, wiping the tears that continue to from in her eyes "I am with child. I am with Kits child!" Both Dorothy and Prudence gasp excitedly,

"Oh, your majesty! I am so happy for you and the King! We must host a grand party when you are back! We must start making pregnancy dresses at once! We must start prepping the Childs nursery!" Prudence says as she starts to ramble but Ella just smiles and places a soft hand on her shoulder comforting her, Rosemary clears her throat softly

"Ella, I will be back in two weeks to check on you again. I should be able to hear a heartbeat at that time so we can ensure the viability of the pregnancy. I suggest you take it easy for the next two weeks and be gentle with yourself. The first three months of pregnancy are the most fragile. Refrain from coffee or tea, eat nutritiously and I will see you in two weeks" Rosemary pats Ellas hand and leaves. Prudence fans herself trying to regain her breath and continues to list off all the things that need to be planned and the people that need to be alerted, Ella stops her once again, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"But first, I need to tell Kit first. Before we plan anything. Kit will be the first to be informed and I will not have it come from anyone but me, do you understand?"

Prudence nods "Of course your majesty, just give me the word."


End file.
